Tesoro Nocturno
by Madame Poppoff
Summary: Se fue porque no aguantaba no ser el heroe de los cuentos, el protector de la princesa. Porque no soporta ver que el dragón tiene a su princesa cautiva, pero su princesa no quiere ser libre.


Cuando las luces se apagan es cuando los fantasmas salen a jugar. Cuando los corazones de las jovencitas laten con fuerza y esperan ese beso clandestino que sólo puede ocurrir de noche.

Cuando la luz se apaga es cuando las máscaras caen al piso y los actores dejan entrever sus verdaderas caras.

Es de noche cuando puede disfrutar su pequeño tesoro oscuro. Nadie sabe realmente que está ahí. Nadie sabe que rara vez duerme en su propia cama, que a pesar de todo lo que dice y se queja, lo mucho que jura y maldice, nunca puede mantenerse lejos.

Si debe ser sincero consigo mismo, y raramente lo es, tendría que admitir que no fueron los celos lo que lo llevaron a huir, ya que debe ser terrible para un pobre pequeño darse cuenta que las manos regordetas de la persona que más ha amado ahora son delgadas y gráciles, y que ese rostro que siempre ha visto ahora le parece distinto.

Todo comenzó cuando Syuusuke comenzó a cambiar su voz.

Yuuta esperaba que su hermano finalmente se convirtiese en un hombre como papá, como los novios de Yumiko, alguien grande a quien pudiese seguir tratando de imitar.

Syuusuke dejó de crecer en algún momento, pero Yuuta no lo hizo.

De repente Yuuta podía notar que las manos de su héroe era más pequeñas que las suyas, que su cintura era mas estrecha, que sus ojos centelleaban y a Yuuta le daban pequeños revoltijos en el estomago.

Porque Syuusuke era su hermano mayor, su héroe. Syuusuke debía ser el caballero de los cuentos, el que derrota a los enemigos y rescata a la princesa. Y Yuuta siempre se sentía como el leal escudero a su lado, el aprendiz que algún día será tan diestro como su maestro.

Y un día de verano, con los dos tendidos en el jardín, sudorosos, sonrojados, sonrientes. Yuuta no pudo evitar pensar que ojalá Syuusuke fuese la princesa de los cuentos en lugar del caballero, así Yuuta podría rescatarlo y juntos cabalgarían al atardecer juntos.

Sólo les faltaba el enemigo, el brujo oscuro o el dragón asesino. Algo que le hiciese ver a Syuusuke que le iba mejor el papel de dama en apuros.

Yuuta sólo deseaba por uno.

Y ambos aparecieron en su vida en el peor momento.

El brujo enemigo solía seguir a Syuusuke desde su escuela nueva, llenándolo con preguntas que su hermano gustosamente contestaba con engaños. Yuuta lo odiaba y siempre se aseguraba de de dejar la manguera abierta para que nunca saliera limpio.

Estúpido hechicero, tratando de embelezar a Syuusuke con su obvio interés. Yuuta nunca lo permitiría.

Pronto el brujo supo que Syuusuke nunca correspondería a su curiosidad y decidió mantener su distancia. Pero Yuuta aún podía verlo cuando iba por su hermano a la escuela, dándole miradas de añoranza a su hermoso hermano mayor.

Como lo odiaba.

Pero en su mente de doce años era él quien había salvado a Syuusuke de Inui el brujo. Era el héroe de su preciosa princesa.

Y el dragón atacó. Tomó a Syuusuke en sus garras y se alejó volando a una montaña tan alta que Yuuta aún no puede alcanzarlo.

- Fuji, - dijo el dragón ese día, - Bienvenido a los regulares del equipo.

Syuusuke sonrió complacido, una de sus pocas sonrisitas sinceras. Yuuta ardía por dentro, esas sonrisas usualmente estaban reservadas para él.

- Gracias, capitán, - dijo su hermano, vistiendo la chaqueta azul. Yuuta detestaba esa chaqueta, pero nunca pudo destruirla (no que no lo hubiese intentado), cada vez que la tenía lista para arrojarla al fuego o botarla a la basura, se recordaba que el color era el mismo que el de los ojos de Syuusuke, y, avergonzado, devolvía la prenda al cajón de su hermano, y lloraba abrazando su almohada porque el dragón se había llevado a su princesa y él no era lo suficientemente fuerte para recuperarlo.

Por eso abandonó su casa, por eso aguanta tantas tonterías de sus compañeros.

Porque quiere ser el más fuerte, el mejor. Y llevar a Syuusuke a verlo en la cima, y sonreír porque Tezuka Kunimitsu no será nada a su lado, y Syuusuke lo amará una vez más.

Y tal vez, esa es la principal razón por la que entra de noche con su llave y se sienta frente a la cama de su hermano, y observa sus rasgos delicados y gráciles manos y la forma en que su piel parece resplandecer bajo la luz de la luna.

Y siente celos del aire que pasa por sus labios cuando respira y de sus parpados que parecen esconder sus hermosos ojos, y sabe que esta enfermo, porque los hermanos no deben sentirse así por sus hermanos. Los hermanos no deberían desear hacerle eso a sus hermanos mayores.

Pero Syuusuke es especial, él lo sabe. Syuusuke es la excepción que confirma todas y cada una de las reglas. Y por Syuusuke, Yuuta es capas de hacer una excepción propia y olvidar lo correcto y lo incorrecto.

Con cuidado, Yuuta besa los labios temblorosos de Syuusuke, memorizando el sabor dulce que tiene en la boca, posiblemente comieron pastel de mora aquel día, tal vez es el sabor particular de su hermano.

- Te amo, aniki,- susurra en la oscuridad antes de tomar su mochila y volver a su escuela. Mañana temprano tiene mucho que entrenar, pronto la academia jugará contra Seigaku, y él quiere destruir a Tezuka. Tiene que hacerlo pagar por quitarle a Syuusuke.

- Nos vemos mañana en la noche, - dice con una amarga sonrisa, antes de salir. Mañana en la noche volverá como todos los días, porque su princesa es así de importante para él. Porque aunque crece y madura, aún tiene pánico de llegar un día a casa y saber que Syuusuke no estará ahí para recibirlo con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas.

Así que se aprovecha, como amante silencioso, de cuidar el sueño de su princesa en peligro, porque hasta que no sea el mejor de todos, es lo único que puede hacer.

FIN


End file.
